My Silver Eyed Cowboy, Chap 1, Welcome to Texas
by TheDevimangel
Summary: There's an old house in Texas, where Bella and her mother lived for a year or two. When she and her two best friends decide to go and live in it, what will they find? And, will they find what they want? AxEd, RxEm, BxJ. ON Permanent HIATUS.
1. Welcome to Texas

**_My Silver Eyed Cowboy_**

**Hope you all like this story. If my summary didn't mention enough, this is a story with Edward and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and most importantly, Bella and Jasper. This is all human, and they're all in their early twenties. The Girls all just graduated their final year in college, and they have all chosen different career paths. However, they grew a bond as roommates in college, so they decide to pool their money and fix up an old house of Bella's to live in together. The Catch? It's in Texas. And where exactly do the boys fit in? I don't know, I just started to write it!**

**And, I'd like to just announce, although I created a sugary and lemon-filled environment, Stephanie Meyer Made the Iced Tea, so to speak. Translation, I own nothing except the girl who lives next door to them. She's mine. Love my Piper!**

* * *

"Mom, I know the complications- Yes, I realize it's not my- Mom, seriously- Mom! I'm not that kind of- It's not charity, we're all going to- Ugh, listen to me damnit!" I was trying to say, until I finally had enough of my mothers rant.

All this fuss because she hated Texas.

And what, exactly, was wrong with Texas? I personally loved the idea of being down Deep South, sunny, warm, nice and _dry._ One reason I hated Forks was because it was far too wet. I hated everything that had to do with the climate there. I loved my Phoenix, hot and dry, and could only imagine Texas.

Hm, Texas… I slipped into my movie fantasy, though not the Broke Back Mountain one, and saw these perfect cowboys, in the sun, on their horses… Hm… I'd love to giddy-up with that…

"Bella? How'd she take it?" Alice asked, shoving a mouthful of Chinese takeout into her delicate mouth. It kinda creeped me out how much food she ate. She burned it all up in her bounciness. It was freaky.

And, seeing her again, I wondered what was wrong. We- Rosalie, Alice and I- were going to live together down south and find ourselves. We would be safer together than we would be alone, seeing as we were young women. And beautiful in Alice's and Rosalie's case…

Alice was a redecorating queen, and Rosalie knew a few uncles that lived in that general area who worked for a construction company. We could get that house running and make something of it. And, I knew she knew it, too.

I would win this fight with Renee sooner or later, of that I was sure.

* * *

"Hm, cozy." Rose snorted, grabbing the bags from the back of her convertible. No, she didn't buy it. She restored it from a piece of junk all by herself.

Alice said nothing, already adjusting her plans in her head. She was staring at the old house, whispering to herself new plans to glorify herself amongst home designers. Okay, maybe that went too far for you, but not for her. She probably _was_ thinking about becoming the worlds best designer everything.

"Alice, it's a hell of a lot worse inside! And, someone left a huge… Oh My Fucking God, it's a rat!" Rose screamed from within the house.

Ten minutes later, Rose was covered in dust from beating the crap out of what used to be a rat, and was now a big old dust bunny with teeth. Oh, and did I mention it was dead now? Poor thing.

"Jeez, Rosie, don't use the nukes on the poor thing." Alice called, from somewhere… above us?

We both looked up, and found the vent being knocked out by our little pixie. She was covered in dust, and wearing some broken down clothes for painting. She looked really dirty. Like, so dirty, I was astounded she didn't die and try to say her own name backwards.

"We have work to do, people!" she squealed with excitement, and I could barely hear Rose curse every bad word she knew.

We worked on everything, it seemed. We trashed all the appliances, all of which were beyond saving. We ripped off the wallpaper, took down the fake chandelier, knocked out the stuff on the stairs… the list was endless.

We were taking a break on the third day of demolition, outside drinking iced tea. As I was adding a lemon to mine, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Well, Texas was getting interesting, now.

We saw three interesting specimens of Texas, all wearing cowboy hats, tight jeans, cowboy boots, and tight fitting shirts to show off their muscles. I felt my own turn to jelly as I watched them come closer.

There was a rather large one, with a smile that stretched all over his face, almost as large as his body. Dimples surprised me at the corners of the grin. His muscles were frickin' huge! His eyes were glowing a bright blue, complimenting his dark hair.

The next one had nice, messy looking bronze hair, and amazing emerald eyes, with fewer muscles of the three, but damn did that boy look fast. He was lean and tall, with a boyish charm to him.

The last one demanded my attention, however, with his bright laughter. He was also tall, but he had more muscle than the bronze haired boy. And I say the other was a boy, because compared to him, he was. This was a _man_. He had light, sandy blonde hair, and amazing silver eyes. His smile had a lazy, hometown hick thing going on, and boy did he play it on thick. I loved it.

"Well, misses, I do believe you have your work cut out for you, don'tcha?" The Silver-eyed one said, laying over a thick, southern accent. Oh my god, I do believe I died and went straight to southern heaven.

"Yeah, well, this baby'ill fix up just fine if you do her up right." The bronze one commented. I saw Alice's eyes attach to him, and I counted him off. Rose likewise claimed the huge one. Well, I guess that left me with Mister Manly….

"Well, it's definitely gonna take a bit of work, you know?" Alice said softly, turning her eyes on the bronze haired one. He gulped in response, looking away and glancing back nervously. A blush tinted his tan skin.

"Well, how would you handsome young men like to help us poor ladies out?" Rose asked towards the big one, giving him a flirty wink. He, like the other, gulped and looked down, then smirked and winked right back. That got Rosalie's attention even more focused.

"Well, why not? If you just give us 'bout an hour, we'll be quite happy to help ya, miss." The one with the silver eyes said. Or, more accurately, he drawled. I had to say, it was _too_ sexy for his own good.

"Wait, you'll help us, gentlemen?" Alice asked, surprise lifting her face. She looked directly at the bronze one, who happened to still be looking at her.

"Well, we got nothin' better to do, and it's not exactly up to our standards to just let some young ladies go to hard labor without help." He said, throwing a crooked smile at Alice. She blushed, breathing in deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Well, first it might be better to know your names. Mine is Bella," I said, and turned around to point at the girls, when they suddenly flanked me, Alice on my right, and Rose on my left.

"I'm Alice!" Alice sang; her eyes were still on that bronze one.

"And I am Rosalie. You can call me Rose." Rose said smoothly, still looking at the big one.

"I'm Edward, and it is a pleasure to meet you." The bronze one said, but he looked like he was only talking to Alice.

"And I'm the big brother, Emmett." The big one said, straight to Rose. She smiled widely, something I rarely saw from her.

"And I am Jasper. We're all Cullen's here, ma'am. And I must say, it's good to meet your acquaintance, Miss Bella." The silver-eyed one said. Okay, I'm just going to say drawled, because that man never seemed to do anything but that.

I glanced back at the girls, and noticed that they had moved onto playing games with the guys. Alice played shy and innocent with Edward, making him blush from all the distant attention, and Rose, well… Rose was subtly rearranging her shirt, accidently making one of the buttons unbutton by itself. Emmett looked at her face and her girls, and she liked it.

Jasper was staring straight at me, and I swear he made me feel good, like I really did deserve being stared at like that. He had taken off his hat, and he _bowed_ to me. Okay, one more point for southern cutie, because being a gentlemen was a big thing in my book.

"Well, if we're gonna help ya'll, we need to get the horses back to the stables. And mommas gonna want to get to meet the new neighbors, too." Edward said with not as much of a twang as Jaspers, but enough to make us think total western movie.

"Wait, you're… our neighbors?" Rose said, confused and looking around. We weren't exactly close to any houses out here.

"Yeah, uh, we live that-a-way." Emmett said, pointing to a small smudge in the horizon. That was their house? It looked so small from here…

"Wow. Wait, if you live there, who lives _there_?" I pointed over to the house that seemed closer than theirs. It looked like it had done some work, too. It was a faded yellow color, and everything screamed 'new'.

"That's Madame Ruby and her daughter, Piper. I'm actually surprised, she seemed so eager to meet the new neighbors, too. Say, where are your folks?" Jasper drawled, looking around.

"We're not really related, and we just got out of college. This used to be Bella's mom's old house, so we decided to come down here and fix her up. We always wanted to get a place of our own." Alice explained, probably still looking at Edward. Check? Yep, still staring at cutie number two.

"Well, if we're gonna help ya, we need to get the horses up. C'mon, darlin', lets get ya home." Edward whispered soothingly to his horse, getting back on. The others followed.

"Just give us one hour!" Emmett boomed over his shoulder.

The moment they were far enough away, it turned to chaos.

"I call Edward." Alice bubbled, bouncing around like an idiot.

"You can have that skinny boy, I want the teddy bear." Rose scoffed. Then, however, they looked at me.

"I want the Mister Southern Gentleman, so you guys are on the all clear." That got a round of giggles from all of us.

* * *

**A/N okay, yeah, that was kind of strange, but it get's better. As you can see, I made the most of Alice's and Rosalie's attitude, and tried to get the guy's right. I like the pairing, so there. Please review, and give suggestions fro the next couple of chapters!**

**With love, or something close to it, TheDevimangel.**


	2. I Fell For Him

My Silver Eyed Cowboy

**A/N Okay, well, I got a few reviews, so I won't keep them waiting, but I would really like a few more before I post this next chapter on the site. Okay, well, the girls have met the guys, and the guys have gone home to get some stuff to help the poor, poor ladies. The girls are already planning how to net them, and the guys have a plan of their own. Thank you for the love! As said earlier, I only own the sugar and lemons, Stephanie Meyer owns the Iced Tea! Translation, I own nothing but the theme and Piper, the lovable neighbor who makes an appearance in this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, I think I see them!" Alice clapped, pointing excitedly at two large trucks.

One of them was tan, and piled with stuff in the back, while the other was a smaller, but still awesome looking black truck. I could make out Jasper in the smaller one. Emmett and Edward must be in the other.

"Howdy, there!" we heard a booming voice carry from the tan truck. Oh yeah, Emmett was in there. I did a quick check of what they brought, and found myself surprised. They brought a lot of wood, tools, and various objects of which I had no frickin clue what they were.

"Well, Miss Bella, ain't we getting all high and mighty?" Jasper chuckled from the ground. Oh yeah, didn't I mention we were taking off the roof? Well…

"We're taking off the roof. Alice didn't like the tiles, said they were too gross." I looked pointedly at her, and she just smiled slightly and continued ripping apart the roof.

"Well, be careful…" Emmett muttered, and I could barely catch it as he looked at Rosalie.

"Hey, how does it look from up there?" Edward called up to me, hands full of wood. They had evidently seen the damage we were doing to the wood frame.

_Like you have a thing for my best friend, Bronze Boy._ I thought to myself, not daring to say it aloud. I liked being alive. So I said something else instead.

"Like you have quiet the load, there." I called back down. I could definitely hear Emmett as he laughed from inside.

"Well, Bella? You might want to be careful up there; the room's ceiling doesn't look particularly safe." Jasper called from below me.

"Well, it seems perfectly fine up-" I started to say, and I moved over to the next tile. I fell through the roof.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek, trying to catch me, but I saw Rose hold her back. I had the feeling I should have felt a sickening crunch as I feel two stories down, but all I felt was a weird snap, and something hard but soft underneath me.

I heard a grunt and my scream, but then I realized I hadn't hit the floor. I had hit Jasper. Or, more accurately, I landed in Jasper's arms. He crumpled to the floor under my weight, and I felt my leg move in a sickening way. I gasped, tears springing up into my eyes.

"Oomph, Bella? You okay, darlin'?" I heard him grunt under me, and I whimpered. "It's okay, I gotcha, you don't need to worry, I gotcha…" he was whispering soothingly into my ear. He held me closely, taking me into his arms and heading somewhere as fast as he could.

"Bella? BELLA!?!" I heard Alice shriek out, heard a door being kicked open and a rapid set of footsteps. I saw her skid to a halt right at the entryway, followed by a flushed Rose. The boys followed a few seconds later, bringing a medical kit.

"Bella, honey, tell us what's wrong. I can fix ya up, but I need to know what to fix." Jasper said, panicking but still managing to soothe me. He lifted up my jean leg, and then tried to take off my boot.

I screamed bloody frickin murder.

He yanked it off in a blurring motion, and then started to rub my foot until I was only whimpering lightly. He took something from his pocket, and then he started to feel around the throbbing area. His gentle touch didn't ignite much pain, but what pain I did feel, I couldn't help showing. I tried my best to suffer on the inside, but it sometimes leaks through.

"Sh, Bella, it's fine, you're okay, it doesn't hurt that much, right? You can barely feel it." Alice cooed while combing through my hair with her fingertips.

"It's not broken, is it?" Rose asked, only to get a heated glare from Alice. She was still, however, looking at Jasper for his opinion.

"I think she just twisted it in the wrong place. I can't feel any fractures. Trust me, I know what I'm doin', so don't look at me like that, little missy." He snapped at Alice, who had turned her medusa gaze to him. If looks could kill, Alice would have taken over the entire west coast by now. Oh, and probably Italy, too.

"Can you do anything?" I tried to ask with some dignity, but it came out shaky and scratchy.

I got my response by him sharply twisting my foot in the other direction, and popping something into my mouth before I could let loose my scream of pain. My foot throbbed dully, but exuded no more pain.

And my mouth tasted like cinnamon. I had a feeling he had popped a mint into my mouth. Hm…..

"There. All better now, ain't it?" he asked me proudly, and I managed a blush and a little nod. Oh, and a totally embarrassed smile, don't forget that. Because he sure didn't.

"Well, then, Miss Bella, you should probably not handle anything else on the roof, now, should ya? And you might want to rest on that foot for a couple of days." Jasper twanged at me. My god, if there was anything sexier, I wouldn't be able to handle it….

And with that, my work halted, and their work began. It was annoying not to be able to see them work, but Alice and Rose assured me I was missing nothing. And they only laughed when I pouted that I was missing everything going on….

But I was _very _happy when the clock struck seven. Emmett and Edward had left to get something from their house, but Jasper had stayed. He came into the room, looking like a southern God!

He had his straw cowboy hat on, his thumb on the left side sticking into his pocket, and his other hand hold the shirt over his shoulder. His muscles screamed out to me, hard, defined, and shining with sweat. His arms were shining, too, and I could see the slight blonde hair running over his arms until they reached his elbows…

He had no hair on his chest, but after his belly button, well, there seemed to be a nice trail leading into the woods.

"Bella," He acknowledged, taking his hat off and shaking his sandy hair out a little. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked, sitting on the other end of the couch.

I couldn't help my reaction. I didn't mean for it to happen, but honestly, with a man this… unbelievably sexy, can you really blame me? My core turned wet in an instant. I felt a warm sensation radiate through my jeans, and I immediately sat up and crossed my leg. I could not let this man know I was aroused near him!

But god, the smell! He smelled amazing, and I was only three small feet away from him! I hadn't smelled anything earlier because I was too preoccupied with the pain. But now, he smelled like… a lot of things… lemons, hay, a sunny day… and cinnamon. Cinnamon was prominent all over, and I couldn't help but think _perfect, he's hot in more ways than one_. His twang, even though it was obviously homegrown and hick-like, reminded me of a campfire, warm, inviting, crackling… and again, undeniably sexy.

"Jasper, she okay?" I heard Alice's worried call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, she seems to be doin' just fine, little miss." He drawled back. My god, another tingle down in my south…

"Hey, Jasper? Can you help me get this stupid thing down, its killing me to try!" I heard Rosalie call from upstairs. He shouted back, and gave me a wink and a pat on my 'good' foot before departing.

"Alice!" I hissed in the general direction of the kitchen. I felt a small pair of hands come up from behind me and then heard the voice to go with them.

"I'm farther than you could have known, but closer than you think!" she giggled back, and I smacked her away and then looked around nervously. "What?"

I pointed down and bit my lip nervously. She still didn't get it. I dragged her to sit next to me, and then pointed directly at my vagina. Her eyes grew wide, and then she glanced at the stairs.

"How the hell did that happen? Aren't you wearing any underwear?" she hissed, taking in my hushed tones. I nodded back.

"It still seeped through. I'm practically soaking in my own juices! Help me!" I cried in a hushed tone.

And at that, the doorbell rang. Alice sprang up to get it, and I started to cry. I couldn't let anyone see me like this!

"Oh, hello. My names Piper Marquette, you must be one of my new neighbors!" I heard a smooth, silky voice from the entryway say.

"Oh, um, hello! My names Alice. Come on in?" Alice said so nervously, it sounded like a question.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Piper asked, sounding concerned and upset. Crap, Alice…

"Well, um, we have a situation… come on in."

I decided I was going to have to kill that girl.

"Oh, you must be…. Bella? It's a pleasure to meet-" she stopped, looking down at me, eyes growing wide when she took in what state my jeans were in. She was holding a pitcher of lemonade.

"Piper? Is that you I hear down there?" I heard Jasper call from wherever he was. I bit my lip, looking to Alice for help. I could hear him coming down…

"Did he do that to you? And he don't know it yet?" Piper asked quickly, and I only nodded. "Then I'm sorry, but this might be a little better than _that_."

And with that, she poured the pitcher of lemonade on my pants.

I swear I could have kissed the girl. If Jasper hadn't gotten me 'wet' first.

* * *

**Okay, well, Ladies and gentlemen, sorry bout this new update, but i forgot to clean it all up. Well, im surprised with all the reviews ive gotten, and I'm quite happy to be back! I didnt write anything for a long time because of finals, for school, so you know how it is. Thanks for being patient, hope you like it! Oh, and Piper? She loves the story so far! Yep, i will be putting Piper in all of my stories, no matter what book its from, so expect more of her to come!(say nothing in your reviews about that little comment..... okay, say as much as you want!!!) She's one of my bestest friends, and, well, she helps me get a more... intuitive view on the characters point of view. if you havent noticed my name yet, it says TheDeviMANgel... i'm a guy writing from a girls point of view, and i have to tell ya, its hard!**

**Remeber, reviews=LOVE! so love me!**


	3. Um, She Almost Made Him What, Exactly?

My Silver Eyed Cowboy

**A/N Guess what? I come bearing a gift. It's in my story, and no, it is not a toaster. It's a large bowl full of potatoes. You'll get it in a sec. Well, I know I only recently put up my last chapter, but it was a good hit, so I decided to waste away the day typing until my wrists hurt. And then I watched my Piper, the real one, make a fool of her self at the mall. *sighs* well, hope you enjoy this new chapter, and it's dedicated to:**

**Kim Masen: Thank you very much for reading and liking my story, so there! Lol's**

**Sensual-Irish: Here's you're pressie from me!**

**JaspersBella: Sorry you're allergic to cinnamon, but to make you feel better, lets just say you can smell him all you want, he smells like cinnamon, and no one has to get puffy. Your first taste of cinnamon and you don't go into anaphylactic shock! **

**Oh, and AprilMeeha: You are an awesome person! and you have a great story, keep doin' what you do!**

**Oh, and it's time for my new part of this story… Point Of View change!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Piper said, putting her hand over her mouth, glancing quickly over at the, or more accurately what was left of the, stairs. Jasper was coming down, looking shocked, and then trying hard to not laugh at this picture.

My Bella, my sweet, lovable Bella, had actually gotten turned on by a sweaty southern gentleman, and I've never seen her so panicked. I know she's not mad at the new girl, at least. Piper pretty much saved her dignity. Or, gave it a chance to escape total humiliation. I couldn't have thought that fast. I liked her; she had a lot of spunk.

"Oh, it's fine, really. No, really, its all good, I'll just go and change." Bella just kept saying, over Piper's fake words of apology.

"Piper? You're never that clumsy." Jasper said, astonished, and glanced up as Bella rushed past him. She had her head down, blushing heavily, and she pretty much ran up the stairs. Oh, Bella, act, dang it, act! Piper, fidgeting slightly, turned to me and winked with the eye that wasn't facing poor, clueless Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. I'm… going to go get some more lemonade. I saw you all working so hard, so I thought I'd make my entrance… I'll be right back." She said, quickly making an exit, via stage backwards.

"I'm gonna go check on Bella, okay? You stay down here, and then we'll get ready for dinner. Trust me; girls can't just deal with being dirty for dinner. At least not northern girls, okay? So, let us all clean up, and you stay down here." I told Jasper, seeing he was going to make a comment. I knew he was about to say that he didn't care if were a little dirty, but honestly, guys just didn't listen….

I heard the poor girl hyperventilating, and Rosie trying to calm her down.

"Bella? It's okay. I know how you feel, seriously, do you know what happened the first time I was turned on by a guy? I soaked my pants. I thought I had peed myself, and I ran crying to the bathroom the whole day. It wasn't 'til later that my mom told me about it. And the guy already knew he turned me on. Oh, Bella, it's not that bad." Rosie was trying to tell her, but she just wouldn't listen.

So… I went to her, smacked her twice, check that, TWICE in the face. She stopped sobbing immediately, looked at me briefly, and then all hell broke loose.

She slapped me back, hard, and I slapped her. She tried to slap me again, but I ducked, and she hit Rosie instead. Rosie got pissed, so she smacked me in the back of the head, and tried to slap Bella across the face, but Bella dodged and she hit a wall corner. While she nursed her hand, I kicked her in the butt, and she fell over onto Bella. Bella grabbed my ankle and dragged me to the floor, trying to keep hold of my feet. I tried to kick out of her grip, but ended up kicking Rosie in the butt, again.

We were doing all of this loudly, kicking and screaming, hitting everything and each other frequently, and by the end, we were doing something so crazy, I'm surprised the people at the local asylum didn't come in and take us away. We were laughing our heads off.

"Um, I'm scared to come in there. Y'all okay?" I heard Piper ask, safely behind the door. I kicked my shoe against it and heard a yelp. That aroused (pardon my pun) another round of laughter from us all. She opened it a crack and saw us all on the floor, still trying to suppress giggles at our stupidity.

"Sorry, Piper, but Bella needed to get slapped." I tried to get out with a straight face, but I keeled over before I was finished and started howling with laughter again.

"Then I needed to start a bitch slap-fest, excuse the French, and, well…. Here we are!" Bella finished for me, ending up giggling like a psycho freak.

"Well, then, I knew I'd like you guys. Oh, and Bella, I'm really sorry, but I thought it might be better to be covered with lemonade then have him assume you either peed your pants, or… I assume you were heavily attracted to him?" she asked. Bella stopped laughing, got up, and started to nod shyly.

"Well, Bella has never had this happen before. She's to pure not to be surprised by this reaction, you know." Rosie said with a little sarcasm mingling in with her grumpy voice. Only Rosie could have sarcasm when no one else could.

"Stuff it, Rose." She glared with such heat I'm surprised that Rosie was still standing.

"Only if it's Emmett." She muttered, and she headed down the hall to her room.

"Well then, I just thought I'd come up here, apologize, and tell you that Mrs. Cullen, The boys' mum, is downstairs with Em and Eddy." Piper said, and gestured at Bella's pants. "You might want to clean up quick, darlin'."

"Thanks, Piper. I think we'll be great friends, you know. So, can you please distract them for a little bit while I get Bella ready? She's hopeless by herself." I put my finger over Bella's mouth before she could make the comment I knew was coming. "Admit it, you don't know nothin' about fashion, honey. At least, not for yourself."

She scowled, but nodded with a resigned look.

"There we go! Your not perfect, but we only had five minutes, so this is as good as your gonna get." I said, absolutely giddy with my success. After she got out of her short shower, we had around five minutes left. The basic rule is that you don't keep guests waiting for more than 25 minutes, at best. So, I was very pleased with my work.

Bella didn't ever really think she was pretty, but how could she not? She had beautiful eyes and hair, the same chocolate and wood color, shimmering whenever it hit sunlight. She had _perfect_ skin, skin I wish even I had, and it had a light tone to it. We swear she's not albino, but she reminds us of a porcelain doll. Delicate, but so pretty.

And now, she was wearing no makeup, her hair brushed into slight waves, and she was wearing another pair of jeans, with a frilly but tough looking button up blouse. I knew what she thought, but I didn't care. It wasn't too much. It wasn't enough. I wanted to make her the sexy fiend that would make Jasper bust open his pants. And trust me, I could make it happen.

Rosie seriously put Bella's ego at a minimum, because Rosie was what guys looked at. Well, Bella, there is no way Jasper is interested in Rosie. He wants you. I wish that I could tell her that without her arguing with me. But I can't seem to compliment her without her saying, 'Oh, no, it's not true, I'm not pretty, I'm not all that.' Bella honey, you are. Huh, well, I _could_ make her see that, but that might take hours. I can't give her that pep talk in 10 seconds.

"Okay, well, that should be okay for now. Let's go make dinner!" Bella tried to sound enthusiastic, but that's my thing.

We quickly ran downstairs, and were greeted by some very nice smelling food from the kitchen…

"Oh no, who's cooking?" I squeaked, knowing it wasn't Rosie. She could cook as much as a dog could.

We walked into the kitchen to see the boys (I saw Bella shudder at an open shirt Jasper), and they were talking to Piper and two women I had never seen before. The strange women were both cooking, and arguing. One of them was making spaghetti, and the other was making a clearly southern meal. Biscuits were steaming on a plate, chicken was popping in a skillet, and there was a LARGE bowl of mashed potatoes sitting in the middle of the table.

"What is wrong with spaghetti? It is good, simple, quick, and very tasty. I have been making it with our families herbs for years and years." One woman said with a very thick eastern accent. No, not Chinese, more like… a Gypsy? She sure was dressed like a Gypsy. She had the beads, the bandana over her hair, and she had a nice collection of jewelry on her body. I had seen some stuff on Piper, but Gypsies in the Deep South? Who'd have thought it?

"Well, it's not exactly a _Southern_ welcome, is it?" the other woman was saying, and she obviously had a southern accent. She looked very pretty, and a little irritated. Everyone was looking exasperated, as if this happened a lot. But the boys and Piper seemed to get along fine.

"Um, hello?" I said nervously, trying to break the tension.

They turned to us, faces frozen in shock. Then they burst out laughing.

The Gypsy lady came up to us, giving both of us large hugs, and introduced her self.

"I am Madame Theresa, and it is so good to finally meet you all."

"And I am Esme Cullen, and I must say it is a pleasure to meet y'all.

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure." I heard Bella say boldly, giving both the ladies a hug. "You didn't have to cook, ladies, we were going to-"

"Oh, hush, it's the least we can do. We haven't had new neighbors in ages. And, we heard that the cook was out on her foot." Esme looked down at Bella, who had her foot gingerly lifted. Of course, Rosie must have told Jasper.

I looked over at the boys, smiling widely and, if I do say so myself, suggestively at Edward. The poor boy gulped, but returned my smile with that half smirk of his own… Hm, now I see why Bella had problems earlier.

"So, um… I suppose you know Rosalie Hale." I said, pointing at Rosie. She was talking to Emmett, and threw us a glance and twitch of the mouth before going back to talking animatedly to the guy.

"Well, I'm Alice Brandon, and this is Isabella Swan, fondly known as Bella." I finished, flourishing at Bella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Where are your parents?" Madame Theresa asked, looking around.

"Mom, I thought it would have been obvious that their parents didn't join them." Piper said, with a kind of whine thrown into it.

"What?" Theresa looked really confused.

"They all have different last names. They moved down here from college. Right, Rosalie?" She continued. She seemed to be very comfortable with us.

"Well, we all chipped in and bought the house. It used to be Bella's moms." Rosie corrected, scooting closer to Emmett. The boy didn't notice a thing.

"Wait, your mother used to live here? Who is she, again?" Esme asked sharply, looking strangely at Bella. Uh-oh, I didn't like where this was going…

"Her last name is Swan, isn't it?" Theresa said like a question, but it was unsure.

"Renee? Renee Swan? Oh my dear lord, why didn't she call and tell us she was movin' her kid down here? I swear, that woman forgets everything…" Esme burst out, and ended it with a laugh.

"You know my mom?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Darling, we grew up together here when she lived in Texas all those years ago… I remember you when you were five, she moved back down here for a few years, and then when you were seven, she took you back up to Phoenix. I wish she would stay in contact with me, but alas, she _is_ your mother." She sighed, clicking her tongue.

"Well, then, lets eat, shall we? The sauce is perfect." Theresa said from the stove, tasting an orange sauce. Spaghetti sauce is supposed to be red, right….

'Wait a second… what's Jasper doing?' I thought as Jasper squirmed around, and I noticed he must have crossed his legs earlier. Hm, he looked really uncomfortable. As I narrowed my eyes for a closer look, I couldn't believe what was received. I had succeeded in making him almost-

* * *

Jaspers P.O.V

I was talking to mom, telling her that we would be helping the girls with their house. I still had my shirt open, because I still couldn't believe how hot I got working on the roof. I didn't mind helping a few young ladies out, even if I might be helping them for a while yet. Edward told me he called little miss fairy, Alice, and Emmett called Rosalie. That left me with Bella, and I don't think I would have it any other way.

We heard someone walk in, or at least, we did, my mom and Theresa just kept on arguing, and I froze in the middle of my laugh.

Standing in the doorway, short and nervous, was Miss Bella. I drank her in like a glass of water. She was wearing a gorgeous blue frilled button up blouse, with some tight fitting jeans and a bracelet. Her beautiful brown eyes had a natural shadow around the eyelashes, and her hair was brushed into a sexy looking wave. Oh, did I mention that the top of her blouse was unbuttoned enough to show a little of her ladies? Well, they gave me quite a view.

That, coupled with her nice, thin but curvy form, almost made me bust my jeans open.

Oh, lord, help me not to make a fool of myself tonight… no one in their damn minds has the right to look like that sexy fiend, Bella….

* * *

**A/N Okay, did you guys like that Chap? Feel something needs to be explained? Well, remember, I like love, and Love=REVIEWS! so, yeah! Piper, by the way, has Gypsy grandparents on both Sides, and her mom really is a Gypsy!(no, she doesnt tell your future, she just tells you that a person is innocent. Ladies and Gentlemen, Pipers mommy is a Gypsy Lawer!) well, anyway, I hope you like my story, and i will give you a hint of what is to come... Babies! Babies are in your near Future! hahahahahhahahahah-aaack! okay, im leaving before i give myself a haert attack. remember, reviews=LOVE! SO LOVE ME!**

With love, or something close to it, TheDevimangel.


	4. Well, its kinda hard to explain ya know?

My Silver Eyed Cowboy

**A/N Okay, well, I kept rewriting this stupid thing, over and over again, so you better like it peoples! Thanks for all the cool reviews, and was I surprised to how many I got. At first, I had 18. Then, all of a sudden, I get 31! Well, I'm glad you guys are liking it. Now, the babies, okay, I *cough*might*cough* have been a little *cough*high*cough* but who knows, right man? I mean, just go with the flow. Oh, but the large bowl of potatoes was in the dinner part. Imagine a bowl bigger than your torso. Then imagine pound upon pound of potatoes in it. Well, this scene includes the dinner, and how Jasper seems to take an interest in Bella. Oh, and I'm writing another story, so if you see the name Eve, that is supposed to be Esme.**

**Piper's/N Hey guys! I'm officially the co-Author for TheDevimangel (by the way, his names C****r) because he feels awkward writing naughty lemons. And trust me, I know my lemons, having made a little lemonade in real life. So, if you all of a sudden see a note that say's 'Piper flash', it means you should head its warning, okay? This stuff is for a mature audience, not kids. And, don't worry. There's nothing like that in this chapter. But prepare, because IT IS COMING!!! Okay, laugh yourself silly, because you know that was funny. Buh-bye now!**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

Well, to say meeting these people was interesting… would be a lie. It was down right hilarious. Esme and Theresa, both of which insisted we call them that, were good friends. But they always argued! They said it was a love/nag relationship. And I could see why Esme and Renee were friends, once upon a time. They had very similar, if not crazy, personalities.

The boys were very relaxed by now, and Piper seemed to be trying very hard to be our friend. Well, I think dumping lemonade on me to save me from total humiliation helps that. It was obvious that she held no special interest for the boys, because she may have looked pretty, but boy, did she act like one of the boys. (Quickie A/N, the real Piper slapped me and then laughed because of this little comment)

And the food was amazing! There were tons of potatoes, but they seemed to disappear like that! The guys had big appetites, but Emmett's was the worst. He had a plate of potatoes first, then a plate of southern fried chicken, all thanks to Esme. And then, the spaghetti. Oh my god, it was amazing! Even Emmett couldn't eat a whole plate of it, because it had everything in it! Spicy, tangy, sweet, sour, any good taste you could think of, all in that sauce! And it was orange! Who doesn't like orange?

"So, girls, do you have jobs yet?" Esme asked us, after we were all comfortably fed and sitting back in our chairs.

"Well, after all this, I'm going to the mechanic shop to see if they need any new hands." Rose said, eyeing Emmett's reaction. His eyes widened, and then he got this grin on his face that probably would have earned a smack in the back of the head had they been turned into words.

"You work on cars?" Piper asked, suddenly perky. Everyone was kinda snickering, and Rose got defensive almost immediately.

"Well, girls may not do that much down here, but I-" she would have continued, but Piper had jumped up from her seat and gave Rose a very large hug.

"Yes! My prayers have been answered! I own the local garage, and I have to say, all my mechanics suck! Please tell me you're good!" She squealed, eyes pleading. Rose's eyes got wide too, and she laughed. We did too, because we knew Rose was good. Hell, she was offered to be the Head Honcho at her old place, so that she wouldn't leave. She gave up that position to move down here with us. We all knew it was a sacrifice, but she said she'd rather be with her family than alone in the perfect place.

Rose smirked openly, but then it faltered, turning into a look of pain. I realized she was remembering something similar, something her brother had told her. He had worked at a car shop, too. Everyone had always thought that Rose had turned bitter because of puberty. The real reason she was a bitch most of the time, however, only happened to be coincidently when she had started puberty.

Rose, well…. She has had some tragic times. When she was seven, her mother was killed in a fire at her work. That had left Rose traumatized, and she then realized the world was a much crueler place then she had first imagined. When she was thirteen, her brothers were killed in a school shooting. It was then that Rose had become cold, self centered, and bitter. Or at least, that was when she had made that shell to protect herself. And, when she had just turned eighteen, her father was driving home to give her her present. He never made it past the train tracks.

And that was what really destroyed her.

* * *

_Flash Back… 8 hours after Rosalie's Father had been killed in a car crash, and Rosalie had been notified._

"Where is she?" Alice whimpered, her eyes wide with terror. We had been to her work, her other friends house, checked our house's twice, and had just finished searching her home.

We thought for a moment. Then it clicked.

"_I always loved the view, you know. It helps me think through my problems, and helps me though my mother and little brothers."_ Rosalie had said, looking out over the cliff looking out over La Push beach.

Alice ran to the car, and I barely had my seatbelt buckled when she hit the gas on the 911 Turbo Porsche, and we were speeding into La Push at an alarming rate. I didn't even have time to worry about crashing, but it wouldn't have mattered. Alice was a master of the roads.

"Hurry up, hurry up…." I chanted, and she nodded frantically, foot pushing the pedal as far as it would go.

When we had come within range, we saw a small silhouette on the cliff, wind battering the hair and dress of the girl it represented. The sun's light poured out onto the cliff, but everything else seemed cloudy. Only in forks were things turned backwards…

We jumped out of the car, leaving it running, and ran over to Rose. She was standing close to the edge, holding her clothes we had seen her in earlier that day… but she was wearing a dress, a beautiful, red cocktail dress. It shimmered fiercely in the sunlight, as if the sky just had to declare how beautiful she was, even in tears.

She was still so dangerously close to the edge… and she turned on the spot so that we could see her face. Her mascara had run, making perfect black streaks on her face, but her lipstick was as ruby red as her dress. Her hair hadn't gotten wet at all, and was wavy and shimmering gold. She looked like a movie star, on her shoot for the big jump scene.

"This was what he tried to get me…" She said in a low monotone, showing no emotion, gesturing to her dress. She still had her back turned to us. "He had gone out of his way to get this, from that little dress shop I walked by with him one day. I had looked at it for so long, and never said a word about it. He knew I wanted it, so he saved up a lot of money for it. He had a note tucked into it. It was the perfect prom dress, you know? I was going to look exactly like this. Well, the mascara would have been water proof, of course." She finished matter-oh-fact like. She sounded like a pretty voiced computer.

"Rosie, baby? Come on over here." Alice sobbed, holding her arms out. Rose shifted away from her, fear thickening her eyes.

"Hon, we aren't going to hurt you." I said, soft and careful, trying to get her to step away from the edge.

"I know. NO! STAY BACK!" she screeched at Alice, pointing at her, fear becoming apparent all over her body. "Don't come closer. I'll only kill you like I killed Mommy… and Danny…. And Chris… and now Daddy…." She sobbed, becoming hysterical.

"Honey, those weren't your fault!" Alice cried out, but stepped back to keep Rose from stepping back, and falling to her death. The waves crashed on the rocks below, as if cheering her on…

"NO! I thought it was bad after Mommy died, then I thought it was worse when the boys died…. Now, I know it's my fault. Everyone I love dies. And, now, I'm not going to hurt anyone anymore." She looked at us, eyes gleaming with new tears, and she smiled bittersweet. "I love you both, so much. Forgive me." She said with loving care, before she fell.

End of Flash Back.

* * *

Now, I know she remembered all of this, and then put back her cool demeanor. Well, with maybe a little of a heart showing.

"Well, I can build a carburetor faster than any man can, that's for sure. And engines, well, those babies run a hell of a lot better after I've had my way with them." She stated, but her eyes lingered on Emmett, and I knew there was a definite double meaning to it. She brushed her hair aside, and it revealed her platinum move. Only someone who was looking directly at her breasts could have seen it, but that didn't seem to be a problem, Emmett was the only one looking.

**!!!WARM-UP: AN EXAMPLE OF PIPER'S FLASH!!!**

**Technically, nothing really all that wrong, just a lot of sexual terms and names. Children, if you are reading this, then scoot on out of here and play with your Barbies or G-I-Jo's. (Oh, and p.s? C****r, or TheDevimangel, was not responsible for the terms used in the… well, you'll see it. I wrote most of the lemons, he just revised and edited.)**

When she flipped her hair, her boobs moved up a little, and she quickly caught them with the beginnings of her arms. Then, she would move them around slightly, enough to attract a mans attention, and then pushed them up slightly and they bounced in a seductive way. That's how she had her way with men. The scariest part? She's still a virgin!

Rosalie Hale decided a long time ago that if she was gonna, get her "Bajingo twaddled by a guys Yahoo, then that Yahoo better be bigger than Google. Or else she'd just Google it a little and move on." I believe were her words…. Yeah, Rose was one sick puppy. And she didn't like to say things in sexual terms. A vagina: Bajingo, Goose Swamp, Clicli's. Boobs: Tata's, Bodily Cha-cha's, her ladies, the girls, and Mary-Kate and Ashley. (Don't ask, just don't) And Penis? Don't even get me started on those. Okay, I'll tell you anyway.

Penis had a long list: hid Diddle-stick, rooster, little boy, (insert name) junior, Disco-stick (Total tribute to Lady Gaga), Twinkie, and various other things. We just think its weird how she says them all casually, like she's been saying them her whole life!

**Thank you, Piper's Flash is now over. Normal suggestive material is back in place, enjoy.**

And Emmett, safe to say, had to leave the room for 20 minutes. Now, when he got back, he had this sheen of sweat over his face, he was slightly red, and I could have sworn I saw something just before he sat down. He was eyeing Rose in a very concentrated way the rest of the time.

"Well, little miss, what are your plans for this house? I can see you're the mastermind behind designing." Esme asked Alice after Edward tried, and epically failed, to balance a spoon on his nose. Alice's eyes kinda withdrew, and we could tell she was seeing something from a far off place. The bedrooms, the bathrooms, the entry hall, the stairs, everything in this house, the way it would look in the future. She was very good, and sometimes accurate, on what she saw. She was better than the weatherman, at least.

"Well…" she looked around nervously, biting her lip and rocking a little. She was embarrassed of what she saw until it came alive.

"Go on." Esme smiled encouragingly, leaning forward.

"Well…" and Alice dived into her plans…

And kept on going…

And going….

When we tried to speak, she cut us off, and continued where we left off, so we just let her do all the talking.

But she kept going on and on…

And on…

"Well, we're leaving now." Emmett boomed over the small girl, who glared at him with such ferocity, I'm surprised he was still standing. He gulped, and not in the embarrassed way, and just walked out the door. Edward sighed, and followed shortly after him. That made Alice stop, look up, and blush, wave, and then continue with her tirade. No one interrupted Alice without a scowl, and he got a wink. He obviously knew that he had made quite the accomplishment, so he went off blushing like an idiot.

We decided she would be going on and on, so I brought her design book, which she thanked me with a pat of the arm, but never looked away from Esme. Rose quietly got her a cup of tea, and Esme as well. They would be up for a long time. We also deemed it necessary to get her sketch tools. Again, a pat, never looking. She was working now, and she took it as seriously as Rose and her cars. Or me and my cooking.

"Um, how long do you think that little pixie is gonna keep her clutches on my momma?" Jasper drawled, and we saw Alice stick her head out of the doorway, hiss, stick her tongue out, and make a Sméagol noise that sounded like 'mine'. We both stared for a moment, and then laughed. I looked for Rose, but I only saw a bunch of gold hair wave over the stairs.

I gulped, and started to swear inwardly. I couldn't be left alone with him! I was already starting to tingle from his accent and his breach of my perimeter! Okay, calm down Bella, just imagine him as… that one guy from…. Oh, screw it; there is no throwing an illusion over this guy! He is way too perfect!

"Well, it may be a while. And its midnight, so you won't find her again until morning… in a few days. Alice has a plan, so it's best to just let her have her fun without a fight. Otherwise, bad stuff happens…." I said, winking at the end. He gulped, and started to shift in place. Gosh, I didn't mean to scare the guy…

We sat like that for a while, and tried to start small talk, but it died down too quickly to make sense of what we were trying to say.

"So, have you known Piper long?" I tried at one point. This seemed to catch his interest.

"Well, I've known her for years, but… I dunno, she got stuck to us as one of the guys. She's a lady, mind you, and can act like one when it is called for, but, well, she does what she wants. We have accepted that she ain't interested, so, that's that." He answered, shrugging a lot.

I looked around, and then it hit me.

"Hey, where'd they go? Theresa and Piper-" I started, and ended with a scream as something fuzzy and flapping wacked me in the face.

IT WAS A FRICKING BAT!

* * *

Piper's P.O.V

Well, this wasn't good. Rose had asked if we'd help her with a small, fuzzy, flapping problem in the ceiling of her room. She hated to hurt the poor thing, because she seemed to be one of those girls who thought bats had a certain ugly charm, like it was a face only a mother could love, and Rose was a mom.

We tried to get it down calmly, but as we touched the poor dear, he freaked out and flapped out of the room. Ten seconds later, after running after it, we saw it smack Bella right in the face, and I couldn't help but give out a laugh. The wings and body were positioned perfectly center with her face, wings at her ears, body directly on her nose, and feet hanging on her lips. She screamed, and the poor thing seemed to get blasted away from her, like it was hit with a sound wave.

I ran over and caught it, and huddled it to my chest. It was our pet bat, Gidfried, fondly known as Giddy. People thought that bats couldn't be tamed, but Giddy proved otherwise. My mom, being the total Gypsy she is, had Giddy, a couple of snakes, an albino parrot, and some other freaky pets. Oh, and her chameleon? Was ALWAYS with her, even now. Nobody noticed the brown, hair colored reptile moving slowly in her hair, and honestly, we didn't care for anyone to know unless they had gotten to know us first.

Well, Giddy was huddling to my chest, shaking, and I glared at Bella.

"You didn't have to hurt him, he was just trying to find someone to turn to!" I complained, stamping my foot down, and petting my little guy.

Bella fainted. Right onto Jaspers surprised lap. And the last thing I heard before the laughter started up was Jasper give a weird moan…

* * *

**A/N///Piper's Note, Well, that's it right there. We had to accommodate each others writing style, but we agreed. Me, TheDevimangel, will try his best to do his own stuff, without Piper, for now. She will not write things after this, but she will help me edit my lemons. Mainly, because I'll probably write something awkward, and she's the experienced one. Now, remember, I love reviews, and they feed my inspiration. Without reviews, I cannot continue to write this story. So if you love me, or Piper, or both, then remember- Love=Reviews, Reviews=LOVE!!! Soooooooooooooooo, LOVE ME! That is all, have a leachy day!**


	5. Um, Your Plumbing Needs Attention!

My Silver Eyed Cowboy

**A/N Okay, I needed a lot more inspiration than I got, but I finally got it! I'm sorry it took so long to do, But I had a few problems. I would like to take a minute to say, my friend Piper…. Will not be writing with me anymore. I thought, for some time, that she might have been pregnant, thanks to her activities with… certain males. But no, she has been different lately because her cousin, Kasha, has died. Her twin, Crystal, is going to be living with her from now on. So, she has asked me to take her off the co-authors job. Now, I have to write the lemons myself, and no, I'm not gay. God, somebody please help me, because I know what to write, but I don't want to be judged. I know exactly hope Bella, Rose, and Alice would do, say, and think about the guys, so remember, this is them, not me.… anyways, here is the new chapter! Hope you loves it, and remember, reviews=love!**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I really hate bats. I hate them with every fiber of my being!

The next thing I knew, I was being hit by this, weird, flapping, THING! And I guess I passed out, but… where am I now? I sat up, trying to recollect what had happened. I looked up, to see I was in one of the bedrooms, and the clock was blaring 3:45. PM. Of course, it was so dark, so why would it be in the afternoon?

I got up, and realized I was not the only one sleeping on the bed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screeched when I saw a small figure move next to me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" It screeched back.

There was a lot of scrambling, a lot of screeching, and the door flew open, showing a dark figure with wild hair, which…. Prompted more screams from us.

"What the bloody HELL is going on in here?" Rose screeched at us, turning on the light. I realized, too late, that Alice had been the small shadow next to me. She had crawled in with me, probably because there seemed to be a storm going on. Poor Alice hated thunder and lightning, ever since she was a little kid, and every time it rained, she slept in my room. We had gotten an apartment, back in Forks that made it easier.

"Sorry, I just…" Alice whimpered, and Rose immediately softened. She came over to us, and we all got under the covers and comforted little Alice through the storm.

The next day, well… not much happened. The guys came over at 9, since we still hadn't agreed on an earlier time, and we worked. And worked… and worked. And ate, but that event was pretty much entertainment for the day. Emmett couldn't stop eating, and he's lucky that Rose and I can cook. Alice, bless her heart, can only decorate a wedding cake, which she says can be helpful to cover the burns she would make. Well, she knows wedding are pretty much out if she can't make the cake in the first place.

"Emmett, you're being a pig. Slow down." Edward commented after Emmett had taken a third helping of potato salad that I had made for lunch and dinner. Looks like I had to make something else for the latter.

"Hey, it's not easy to haul a total of 6,000 pounds of wood and metal from the truck to the roof and otherwise. I may be as strong as an ox, but I'm a man, not a cow. I need more food for energy then they do." He reasoned, through a food stuffed mouth. I only understood him because he spoke so loud, nothing could muffle him.

"Pig," Jasper muttered, in that sexy drawl of his…. God, I sounded a little too crazy about him. Didn't I? "Do you want to scare the crap out of the ladies here? You've done a number on Piper."

Rose's eyes shot up, turning into a glare of suspicion in mere seconds. She regained her poise seconds before Emmett looked at her, swallowing and putting his best, as Piper had said, 'Shit eating grin'. I really didn't get their phrases, but I better learn quickly, before I get made fun of.

~*~

"Wow," we all gasped as we saw the world explode with testosterone.

Our men had all pulled off their shirts. And Rose started to take pictures. LOTS of pictures.

Of course, Jasper had my immediate attention, I couldn't even look at Edward and even as large as he was, Emmett also escaped my attention.

Jasper had a tan body, but an undershirt on, even in this heat. His arms, well, I wanted to keep them by my bedside and I wanted to fit in them immediately, without hesitation. They were definitely well defined, with a lot more muscle then he seemed to have with clothes on. Tan, everywhere I looked, and a light dusting of hair, honey blonde, all over his arms.

I ruined my jeans…. Again…..

Alice's P.O.V

"Wow," we all gasped as we saw the boy's take off their shirts. I had actually picked out this spot, well, the window, to sit and perch when it happened. I knew it would be just a matter of time, and I would never deny my girls the chance to see their men half naked.

Rose actually got gutsy and took out her phone. But, after I saw Edward, I couldn't focus.

He was paler than his brothers, and the slimmest out of the bunch, but how could I not want him more? He fit me perfectly. I was the tiniest girl out there, and Emmett's muscles would have scared me to death if they were my guys. I would be afraid of being crushed.

But Edward, he was lean, mean, and so…. Beautiful. I would never really call a guy beautiful, or at least, not until today. He didn't tan easily, that much was apparent. He had a jogger's body, nice and slim, but you could see every inch of muscle, and his long frame added to the beauty. His wild hair, his nice crafted jeans to fit his perfect… well, you know.

And, something I don't normally do…. I ruined my jeans…. And I noticed Bella had too…… heheheh, we were doomed from the start, as I thought. We are in love…. Or lust, in Roses case.

Rosalie's P.O.V

"Wow," we all gasped. We saw something that totally changed us forever. At least, it made me want Emmett more.

The guys, working hard and getting hotter then hell, took off their shirts in the summer heat.

And Emmett was glorious. His muscles, the biggest things I've ever seen in my life, flexed and stretched with every move he made. His pecs, they were solid bowls of muscle, bouncing with every movement he made. Sweat was running down his perfect abs, straight into his suggestive treasure trail, and made the dark curly hair all over his body shine. He didn't have any on his chest, but he definitely had some down south, and on his arms. His arms, oh my god, were perfect. I could imagine many things he could do to me with his body, and I didn't miss any details he presented.

He was so large, so impressive, he reminded me of a large bear. But, he was definitely a teddy on steroids, because there was no way he was that mean. Grizzly looks, soft on the inside… it made me…. Well…..

Like the two girls next to me, I ruined my pants. In fact, I didn't just ruin them. I drenched them…. Too bad, because now I reeked of anticipation. I dashed to the shower before the others could.

Esme's P.O.V

"Theresa? What are the children doing now?" I asked, helping her with the cooking. We planned on feeding the poor girls, at least until they're house finished.

I really had hopes for them, and my sons, because from what I could tell, they were all like sisters, and they had already attached to my boys so quickly.

"HA! HA HA HA!!!! You won't believe it, Hun!" Theresa exclaimed, laughing her head into a wind chiming frenzy. Her beads and her metal adornments wouldn't stop shaking.

"What? Let me see!" I dropped my spoon, grabbing the binoculars from her. Hey, we may be older women, doesn't mean we don't like to be rambunctious.

I peered at the house, with my Gypsy friend still trying to stifle her laughter, when I saw something that made me join her.

The boys, bless their hearts, forgot that they were helping _females_ with the house, and they had taken their shirts off in the heat. Except poor Jasper, but then, he still had his arms bare. And I started laughing when I looked up at the window at the very top of the house.

The girls, staring open mouthed at the guys, were hilarious. Rosalie was furiously snapping photos at a breakneck pace. After a while, she looked down, gasped, looked around, then called something and headed away from the window. The other two girls, looking down and gasping themselves, followed her and started to yell. The boys, frowning, looked up, and couldn't see a thing. They all looked at each other, and started to laugh.

"Well, well, well….. This is very interesting." I managed after I took a few deep breaths, but fell into a fit of laughter once again.

"What?" Theresa, now recovered, asked, dabbing at the tears from her fit.

"Well, judging from what I just saw, the girls were staring at them and got so excited… well; Rosalie looked down, and ran away. I assume to go clean herself up. Oh, and the other girls followed. I assume that my dear children excited them a little too much with their shirts off." I gasped out, trying to sound formal so I wouldn't laugh again.

I failed miserably when Theresa burst into it again, so I decided to join her. It does a mother proud to see what effect her boys can have on other women. It assures you you'll get grandchildren.

Jasper's P.O.V

"So, you think it worked?" Edward asked, still gigglin' like a damn school boy.

"Oh, they're probably cleanin up as we speak, gentlemen." I said offhandedly. That got a chorus of laughs from all of us.

* * *

**Authors extreme note of sorriness!:**

**Okay, look, I'm really sorry I haven't written in a while. I just now realized that it has been too long if I have to actually reread my entire story! I'll have the next chapter up very soon, and yes, I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter, but without Piper, my lemons can only be squeezed so far! …Okay, that came out very wrong!**

**Anyways, those who will still read this, thank you for being very patient, and give me ideas! Because, without Piper, I cannot make a good enough lemon…. Or, can I? Please, if you think I have potential to write a good one, let me know in a review, or personal message!**

**Oh, and AprilMeeha still rules. And, Props to "Never Sleep In A Strange Mans Bed", and "Long, Tall, And Texan". I got inspiration for the Texas Jasper/Bella from Your stories! **

**Oh, um… one more thing.**

**I have a very serious question. Regarding one Jacob Black. When do I introduce him? Will he go see the girls while their house is still in repair? Or will he just meet Rose at Piper's Garage? Review or Message me to let me know!**


	6. Oh, That Feels Nice

My Silver Eyed Cowboy

**A/N okay, well, how are we doing? Good I hope. Anyways, I am hoping you like this special chapter, because we are going to have three things in it I think need discussion, through Bella's eyes. One: Texting. Did Bella ever text in Twilight? NO! Two: Lingerie. Did lingerie really play a part in Twilight? Not really, the island parts didn't even really have that much going on with it. Three: Making out. I made an almost lemon make out scene here, but I want to know how you feel about it. Was it hot? Was it dumb? Not well written? Tell me! Review.**

**Oh, and I'd like to kinda shift in something from one of my favorite books, from the "Sookie Stackhouse" series. The scene will be obvious if you've read them all, or at least the one with Alcide showing for the first time.**

**Without further ado, I give you my 6****th**** Chapter, "Oh, That Feels Nice"**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

One month after the girls have moved in and started renovating. The house, excepting the living room, has been finished.

The house, once a wreck, was now restored, all except for the living room, to an even better glory than it was when I was a child. The wood floors were shining, the chandelier glowed, the rooms looked perfect or us, but still had the underlay of the original structure. I was proud of Alice's accomplishment. My mom would flip when she saw it.

I was walking up the stairs, when I heard a rummaging in my room.

"What the hell?" I squeaked when I found the state my room was in.

My room, the one I had spent a week on, making it MY perfect room with the help of Alice, was covered in tiny scraps of cloth.

"Oh, hey Bells. We were just discussing you." Piper said as I came into my room in a daze. I picked up a black scrap of fabric, and the moment it was in my hands, I knew what it was.

Lingerie.

"Alice, you better have a very good-" I started, and somehow Alice was ripping my shirt off.

"Sorry, Bella, but we're trying every one of these on to see what fits you and your skin!" she said stubbornly as she threw my shirt to the side. She hissed at the bra I was wearing. I immediately covered myself to protect my dignity. Alice looked like she wanted to make me her Barbie again.

"Why are we trying all these on?"

"Because we're planning." Piper answered simply. She held up a fire engine red scrap. I can't even dignify it with calling it a thong.

"I like to be prepared, so we will be wearing these, AND matching bras from now on. You never know when you might get one into a heavy make out session, and make out sessions sometimes lead to… you know." She waggled her eyebrows at me. I sighed, and took my jeans off myself. I really didn't want her to.

2hours, 53 minutes, and 186 pairs of both thongs and bras later…

"Ladies, I do believe we have achieved sexy mode!" Alice purred, doing s grind sexy dance, in her new slip.

"Hm, well, these would make Emmett's mouth water, Rose." Piper said, throwing a barely there thong at her. She smiled appreciatively, and went to the bathroom.

"Um, do I have to remind you that I don't do this kinda thing often?" I asked, blushing horribly.

"Bella, Jaspers been hangin' around you the entire time that we've been fixin' up this here house. And guess what? It don't matter if you're not used to it, he still thinks you're pretty damn sexy." Piper comforted.

I probably would have protested further, if I hadn't noticed Alice was taking pictures of us and then texting something. I ran over to her, but she's too tiny to catch, and I couldn't get a grip on her.

"Relax, Bells, I'm just sending the boys a question. Do you think we would do well at the modeling show?" she kept on texting, and texting, and texting… I couldn't get a handle on it very well.

"Whoa, we're not doing a show!" I argued. No frickin WAY I was going to be this exposed to anyone who wasn't a dear friend or lover.

"Well, they don't know that…" Alice muttered, and I got what she was up to instantly. She was giving them a sneak peak of what was to come.

"You are so bad!" Piper smacked her, getting a little giggle, and more rapid button pushing from Alice.

I looked over at Rose, and I saw she was texting. I realized Alice wasn't taking pictures of her, just me and Piper. Oh, and herself, of course. But Rose, Rose wasn't doing any of it. When I asked her, she just laughed.

"Hun, I've already done these kinds of things. I've been in Victoria Secret, special underwear catalogs, and... a few _other_ things…." She winked, and kept on texting. I assumed to Emmett.

"Rose is actually setting something else up, for her. She may be good in the garage, like, GOOD, but she has a body most would kill for. So, we're combining it. We're setting her up for a shoot, her in a barely legal work outfit, and her working on cars in sexy stuff. She's doing it for the Charity of Goodwill campaign. It's a general fund for accident victims, and stuff that doesn't seem likely. Shootings, fires, car wrecks, that kind of thing." Piper explained, though I don't understand how she picked up on my thoughts. And, then I realized what she was talking about.

"Yeah, because when those things happen, there's almost nothing we can do." Rose commented, looking sincere for the first time this week. I saw the pain flash in her eyes, and Alice looked up and went over, texting next to her friend.

But how the hell was I supposed to join in when I don't even have a phone!?!?!?!?

~*~

"Bella, come ON! We're almost ready!" Alice shrilled up the stairs, towards a very self conscious me.

I stared in the mirror, at this strange woman, wearing something I surely would never wear. She had on this pair of red, leather pants, with a darker red spaghetti top. Her hair, normally used to being a little wavy, was done into intricate curls and had a little shine from some hairspray, making sure it stayed at the ridiculously good volume it was at.

Her shoes, on feet normal and ordinary, were high heels, which had painted nails, red all over. She barely had make up on her face, but what little she did brought out a lot. Her eyes popped out with the copper eye shadow, and copper streaked eyeliner and mascara. The flakes glinted, making her chocolate brown eyes melt and turn creamy. Her lips had an unnatural red on, that made her look even wilder. She might have been pale, but the slight blush would deepen when she goes to the dance floor.

She looked like she should be totally confident. She should look like she's going hunting, and she knows she'll get her prey. She should look like she knows how hot she is. But right now, this strange girl in the mirror was close to tears. She didn't look confident at all. She didn't look like she was hunting, more like she was being hunted. And, she looked like she was insecure.

She looked like me, in another body.

"Bella?" Rose called quietly, knocking on the door frame. I jumped a little, not hearing her come up. My tears, no matter how much I wanted them to, never fell.

"Um, yeah? I'll be down in a sec. I just wanted to add a few things…" I muttered, trying to blink away my fears.

"Hun, if he doesn't dog after you, I'll kick his ass." She said simply, coming closer and putting something around my neck.

"Dog after me?" I didn't look that good…

"Hun, if it wasn't for the fact I'm Rosalie Hale, I'd go drooling over you too." She smirked, and added earrings. She stepped back and inspected her work. She was pleased.

She had added a necklace, simple, red and dark silver, with rubies and a simple opal as the centerpiece. The earrings matched exactly, and made my hair and face stand out.

"There. Now, you can party. Hun, Jasper is going to die. Oh, crap. Hold on…" She ran into her room for a second, and then came back with something I would have never thought to bring.

"Let me guess… I'm going to need to do a few country dances? I don't know any." I said as she handed me the cowgirl hat.

"Hun, that's the point. Make him show you how to dance, and make sure its up real close." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe I'll," I did a little grind that Alice and I used to do. "Show him how we dance."

"You do that, girl, you do that." She laughed.

I heard the doorbell ring, and we both giggled and ran down.

Rose, she was dressed to attract Emmett and Emmett specifically. Emmett liked a girl in purple and blue, so she was wearing a short short skirt, with a matching blouse and corresponding makeup. She didn't have any jewelry on, because she didn't need it. She was Rosalie Hale, the world's most beautiful woman.

Alice, she was dressed to look tinier than usual, but sexy and spunky too. She had a similar outfit I had on, except hers was green, emerald green. She had bangles on and a not-so-country hat on. She looked like a mini gangsta. Except for the fact she was too nice for it.

Piper, she was accompanying us, and she was strictly western: Roper jeans, boots, sleeveless button up, and a cowgirl hat like mine. The only added things were her Gypsy jewelry. She smiled encouragingly at me as Alice answered the door.

Edward was in front, and he took off his hat as he came in. You guessed it, a cowboy hat. He and Emmett were wearing short sleeved shirts, checkered, and tight jeans. They left a lot to be imagined, or maybe left everything to see so Rose and Alice wouldn't need to imagine for any longer. Emmett kept his hat on, and he had this smirk on his face that said he was going to have fun tonight.

Jasper came after them, wearing almost exactly what his brothers were, but with a very large difference to me. His shirt was open at the top, by two buttons, showing a seashell necklace, one of those ones you see that look like bits of shell. He had cowboy boots on, same dark brown leather as his hat, and his shirt was sleeveless, with tufts all over the ends at his shoulder. And, like so many cowboys in the movies, he had a piece of wheat in-between his lips, in a sexy smirk.

He looked so sexy I was surprised I kept my juices bottled up.

And from the look on his face, he knew it too.

While the others were absorbed with their partners, and Piper was petting her boa, (yes, her boa. He was, I guess, apart of her jewelry. He was very pretty too, a sparkly green color, and very friendly.) Jasper seemed to only have eyes for me.

And then it was time to leave.

"So, what's this club like, and will we look too odd and out of place?" Rose asked, and I realized she was asking very good questions.

"It's a mix, really. You have city folk, and then you have us country folk. We dance to everything, both styles, so you don't need to worry. All you need to know is how to do a country dance when they play it, and you'll be fine." Jasper drawled, with the wheat still in his mouth.

"We don't really know how to do a country dance." I explained, and Alice continued.

"I forgot, with all the renovations and stuff, to get us ready on that part of Texas. I would have, if I hadn't been so busy…" She bit her lip. Well, Alice could also make a great actor if she chose to.

Jasper, being the light hearted guy he is, laughed to make her feel better. "We'll teach y'all the steps, but you better give us a real performance of how you city folk dance, cuz the jokers that try fail miserably."

"Seriously, the girls kept trying to grind against us, and that's ALL they did…" Emmett groaned, and I could imagine girls trying their best to grind against him. He was too damn big for that. Well, Rose could definitely do it better than any of them, and she'd actually dance with it too.

"So, do you guys get many offers to dance?" Alice asked perkily, and that sent Edward and Emmett on edgy right away. They could tell that the question had an answer, but they didn't know how to respond.

"Well, on an average night, we can't even sit down. We haven't actually brought dates to this place, so I think if we hang together at the very least, then those poor ladies will leave us alone. But, if they don't, don't kill them. We would rather not have to clean up anybody." Jasper answered, and he sounded down to earth honest.

Alice seemed pleased, and I pitied the poor girl who tried to hit on Edward with her there.

But… what would I do? Any girl could steal jasper away, and I may not have the guts to get him back…

I couldn't think on it further, because we pulled up to an already pumping place. The lights from when the door opened were always on strove, and the music could be heard even when the door was closed.

"Well, welcome to the Western Wallace." Jasper said, opening the door for us.

"Isn't there an Eastern Ellie's up near New York?" Alice asked Rose. Rose is the only one who's gone more east then Albuquerque.

"Yes. So, I assume it's not just a local owned club, then, huh?"

"Nope. I don't know much, but I know there are more than five of them." Jasper answered, and we entered the glaring strove lights.

The place was amazing. The lights all bounced off of Country things mixed with a little pop and eastern stuff. The people here varied as much as the decorations. Some were definitely western; some without a doubt modern pop dancers, and everyone else was in-between. The bar sold every drink known to man, and the DJ would switch between country dances to rock and pop and I even heard a Taylor Swift song.

"Ooooh, I like this place already!!!" Alice said, already moving into her dance groove, as Rock Star, by Prima J started to play.

We don't know how, but all of a sudden we, the girls, were in the middle of the floor dancing along with the exact same moves, and suddenly everyone was cheering us on. When a few guys tried to dance with us, our boys would politely touch their shoulders and shake their heads.

"Well, look who's popular," Jasper whispered as he took me in his arms for the new song.

"Oh no…" I moaned.

A country song started to play.

"I can't dance country! You have to teach me, or I'm gonna be the laughing stock soon." I whispered in a panic.

He laughed and positioned me in a different way, and then we started to swing to the beat. It turned out, Country was very doable. Just a little rearrangement to my usual dance style, and soon, once again, we were being cheered on, in the middle of the floor for a few songs.

We danced, so close, that I became hypersensitive to him. I could feel the intense heat from dancing roll off of him, and I loved it. I loved the way our bodies pressed together, and how I could only feel and sense him around me. His unique, lemon-smoke-cinnamon smell was all around me, and his sweat didn't stink like most guys I know.

And, boy could that man dance. We were hot and almost panting after an hour, from dance to dance, and we were apparently the hottest couple there. Unfortunately, I appeared to look a lot better than I thought I did.

"Why, hello, pretty lady." A man said, in a way I assumed was supposed to be charming and seductive. It sounded slimy and creepy instead.

"Um…" I looked over at the bar. Jasper was getting us drinks. The girls were dancing still, and with their men. Piper seemed to pick up guys and drop them like fruit at the market. She just couldn't find the one she wanted to eat.

The man, who I assumed was trying to get me away from Jasper, was average looking, and I suppose he could be handsome down here, but he didn't fit my tastes. It appeared to be okay to take your shirt off here, because that's what he did. He had muscles, I could give him that, and he was glistening with sweat from dancing. Unlike Jasper, he didn't exactly smell good, more like alcohol than anything.

I regained my focus, and tried to save myself. "Hello."

Brilliant, right?

"I couldn't help but notice you're all alone here, missy." He drawled, but his made him sound like the town hick who lived in a trailer. Who knows, maybe he did.

"Well, I'm actually not. My dates right over at the bar, getting drinks." I tried to say tactfully, and I could see the man already knew this. And, I swear to god I saw what he was going to say before he said it.

"Well, why don't you leave that ol' loser and come dance with a real man?" he asked, and he seemed to flex to prove just how manly he was.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are, but I assure you, my mans a real man." I started to lose the diplomacy and gain some petulance. I hated men who thought they were all that when they weren't.

"Well, if you don't know who I am, then you ain't been in town long, have ya? I'm Ray Underhill, son of Mathew Underhill." He smirked, and when I stared back at him with an, 'And?' expression, he explained further. "I'm the mayors son."

Well, Hell.

"Well, I'm sure every chick in this place is just dying to have you, but I'm satisfied with the guy I have. Sorry." I decided I should try my best to not piss off the people that govern the state I live in.

"Well, Hun, that's just too bad. I want you to dance with me, so you will." He said in a placating tone.

Oh. No. He. Did. NOT!

"And what, sir, will you do if I refuse?" I asked, losing all nice pretenses. He was taken aback by my new hostility, and so were his new friends. They showed up behind him, smirking at my innocence, when they turned wary at my fierce expression.

"Well, lady, it won't make your life here any easier if you refuse, let me tell ya." He smirked, and this time there could be no mistaking it for charming, he was a sleaze.

"Excuse me, Ray, but you seem to be under a misimpression. When a respectable lady says she don't wanna dance with ya, ya _back off_." I heard my savior say. Jasper.

"And who here says she's a _respectable_ lady? She's been grindin' like a slut against you all night long. She needs a man to put her in her place, and I'd be much obliged to teach her a lesson." He snarled. I winced back as if he had slapped me. No man had ever before said anything even close to that about me before. I wasn't a cheap ho, and I rarely even danced like I did tonight.

I felt tears stinging my eyes, and one fell off the edge of my cheeks. I wasn't a slut. I liked Jasper, but I wasn't being _bad_ with him, I was just dancing. Who did this man think he was to go telling Jasper I was a slut? I would have started to cry, which I imagine was what the man wanted, when Jasper did something unbelievable.

He lunged forward, punching Ray right in the nose, and I heard a crunch come straight from the blow. There was blood before I could even blink. And I could smell it mix with the drink he had set down moments before.

Chaos erupted a few seconds after Jaspers fist had connected. The two men that were behind Ray started toward Jasper, and I feared he would get hurt. I saw Emmett start towards us, but Edward was occupied, not even noticing our little struggle.

I brought my foot right up between the smaller mans legs as he came towards me, smiling and laughing, right until I made contact. Then he was on the ground, and I kicked him aside. Ray was unconscious by this short time, and the other man was getting pummeled by Jasper. It hadn't lasted long, but it was long enough to get attention from everyone now.

The music didn't go to a new song, it just stopped. The light kept going, and the person I assume was the owner was yelling through the crowd.

"Jasper, what the _hell_ are you doing in MY club?" a Man, in his mid forties I assumed, yelled at Jasper when he got a yard away from him.

"Well, Ray here called my respectable Lady friend a slut and sayin how he'd 'Teach her a lesson'. Being the mayor's boy got to his head, so I cleared it out a little." Jasper said in a dangerously calm voice, making me think of a wild cat right before striking.

The man, realizing what had happened now, shook his head and told the two men, who were more or less in a better condition then Ray, to 'Haul his stupid little ass to the hospital'.

"Ray was askin for it, you know how he is, and I won't stand for him callin my woman those things." Continued, but this time you could hear the anger in his voice. But, I really didn't care at the moment.

I was _his_ woman. I couldn't have even thought I'd been better in my whole life.

Then I realized Alice and Rose were being restrained by _their_ men from going after the 'Rat bastard' and the 'son of a fuckin bitch'. Yeah, when someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us.

"Well, I'll call the daddy, and maybe he'll listen this time. Otherwise, I'd be very careful where you go from now on. Ray don't like to be embarrassed in public like that, so he might try to make you pay." The owner said. Then he looked at me, and came forward with his hand raised. "Ma'am, don't you listen to a word he said. You're a beauty, and from what I see right now, you ain't even done anything naughty in your life to suggest."

"Thank you, sir." I smiled, and he brightened a little too.

"Hank, this is Miss Bella Swan. Bella, this is the owner of the Western Wallace, Hank Wallace." He came forward, and put both his arms around me. He leaned in, and whispered, "He's like our Grandpa, and he's a close family friend. And, I'm sorry I haven't mentioned what a beauty you really are tonight. Of course, you're always beautiful, but tonight you really shine."

I was taken aback by his bluntness. He wasn't shy to express his feelings, and that made me like him more. Honesty was something I demanded, else it wouldn't work out. He was too perfect, so now I became suspicious of what his flaw was.

"A pleasure." I put forward my hand, and shook his hand. He seemed surprised how much strength I put in it.

"Well, miss, you have a lot of power in your shake, there." He smiled, and boomed out in laughter. I thought Emmett was loud, then this guy was the titanic.

"Well, maybe we've had a little too much fun for the night, so we'll be headin out." He said, and nodded his head in the direction of the exit, and the boys and girls followed.

~*~

"Well, here we are." Jasper announced. The others had driven in their Jeep, and Jasper had taken me in the truck.

"Thank you." I said, looking into his light, silver eyes.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me. No guy has ever done that for me before…" I looked down, blushing. I felt him take my chin gently, making me look up. His face was very close.

"I did what any _real_ man would do. Stand for the honor of any girl. And you're not just any girl… and, about the 'my woman' thing, um… well-" he seemed to struggle.

"Don't. I don't mind…" I muttered, blushing deeper.

"You look so beautiful when you do that." He sighed, releasing a warm, cinnamon breath onto me. And…. I couldn't resist. I leaned forward and met his lips.

He tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before. The smells couldn't even describe the amazing taste, the touch of his lips on mine. He was like a wildfire, burning through me through our contact, and I wanted it to last forever. His lips, so hot, were soft against mine, and sweet. We melted together in the small, black truck, and our heat seemed to fill the little cabin.

But soon, the heat turned into something else. His lips became more urgent on mine, and mine on his. My tongue, barely tracing him before, grazed his as we tried to gain access. Our kiss had turned into a make out session, and it kept getting hotter. He was burning me alive, and I never wanted anything more.

And I removed my hands from his face, and let them roam his body, as he did the same. He hesitated at my stomach, and I understood immediately why. I pressed myself against him, removing all doubts, and he touched me in a way no man has ever touched me, and in a place no man ever had either. He stayed outside my bra, but he definitely felt around, and I moaned wildly into his mouth. He groaned, and bucked his hips against mine in an erratic, rough motion.

"Jasper…." I moaned against his lips, and we started to slow down. He kept kissing me, but it immediately turned soft, and sweet. He ended it too soon, and he still had me straddled against his lap. Wait, when did I move onto his lap?!?

"I apologize, I… maybe took that a little far, but can you blame me?" he drawled, and I could barely stand not attacking his lips again. But I was able to resist.

"I'd like to take it slower than that, but…. I definitely think that make out session was overdue." I muttered, still panting for breath. The entire cabin smelled like cinnamon, and smoke, and lemons….

"N-no problem." He stuttered. "Glad to be of service."

He smiled at me, winked, and gave me another long, sweet kiss, which broke off far too quickly. He chuckled deeply as I leaned into him as he pulled away.

"I think maybe we've had enough excitement today, don't you? Well, I should get you inside. Wouldn't want those carefully measured steps to fall through, would we?" his grin turned slightly wicked, and it took my breath away.

He helped me out of the truck, and when we were out, he hesitated. As I looked at him, he took my face in-between his hands and gave me another kiss and another… and we were continuing where we left off only seconds before. He had me pressed against the truck, and I had my leg hiked around his, pressing and rubbing myself against him. He reacted with more urgency than before, and started to grind against me once again.

"Jasper… we barely know each other…" I whispered as he kneaded my breast in his left hand, holding me close with his right.

"I'm… sorry… but… it's… really… really…. _hard_… to… resist." He gasped between kisses, traveling down my jaw. And then the jerk sucked on my pulse point, and gave it a little nip. I made a noise that no human should make, and I felt him smile.

"Jasper, I'm a virgin!" I gasped, and sure enough, he stopped.

There was silence for a while, and then he asked me a very sensible question.

"I assume you want to wait for that special moment, then?"

I nodded, blushing, shy, biting my lip… god, did I look like a schoolgirl!

"Then, I would be happy to wait, Miss Bella. I do believe I just gave you one of the wildest good night kisses you've ever had, am I right?" he smirked, brushing my arm with his long fingertips. I could only nod, and I guess I looked happy, because he straightened up, and smiled.

"Well, then, good night, sweet dreams, and hope you dream of me." Jasper, my Jasper, I guess, tipped his hat off and left me at the doorstep.

I was kinda scared, and kinda hopeful that tonight's dream was about him, and if so, what would happen in it?

And, as if my body was trying so hard earlier to keep me from embarrassment, the moment I couldn't be embarrassed, I opened up like a floodgate and ruined my leather pants.

God, my dreams were certain to be good tonight…

* * *

**A/N Well, how was that? That was to make up for the measly chapter 5 and for the long waiting period. I spent all night on it, so it better be good. And, I want feedback. Tell me; was I good at writing and almost lemon? Cuz seriously, that seemed a little hot. I decided to leave Jacob alone for another chapter, and yes, Bella is a virgin. Texting, Lingerie and the making out was covered, as promised, and id like some love please. As in previous chapters, love=reviews, so love me! Writing, "oh, it was great" doesn't do much for the inspiration. Its okay, but I'd like a little more dtail. Tell me what you think I should do next, and maybe, just maybe, I can do it!**

**Oh, and I'd like to send a shout out to JaspersBella, Aprilmeeha, and everyone who actually bothers to write a review! I know there are more people who read my story, but they don't review! So, like said earlier, love me please!**


	7. Hm, Going Out Tonight?

My Silver Eyed Cowboy

**A/N …I would like to dedicate this to Piper's dead cousin, and Crystal's sister, our dear little Faith. Its not her real name, it's the one she used to call her, because she was so full of faith in her god. I know, without a doubt, that Faith is in heaven, and so are her mother and father. I have named a certain someone in the story after her, because Faith loved Jasper out of all the Twilight characters, and said one day she wanted to meet a guy like him… To Faith, I hope you find that guy up there……**

**Okay, well, everybody seemed to like the last chapter, so, well, here's the new one. A little birdie told me that maybe it would have been better if I had given more point of views in the last chappy, but I was trying to make Bella the focus. And, I wanted Jasper to remain a mystery for now. However, here, Its all about Bella and Jasper, and You'll be getting the same event through both of their eyes. **

**And, I'd like to add a little something. You see, lately, I've been getting a few emails, not messages, but emails saying that I stole this story and someone's gonna sue me. I don't like threats, and I don't like lies. And, to whoever is the person reading the story and saying these things, did I mention that Piper's mom, the real mom, is a LAWYER!?!?!?! Yeah, and she would totally help me out here, just so ya know. So, again, leave me the hell alone, and don't make me get out the 26 year old (for the 20****th**** year in a row) Gypsy woman, okay? She's a force not to be reckoned with. Thank you, enjoy.**

**So, without further ado, here is Chapter 7, 'What happened to you?', dedicated once again to our girl Faith….**

**

* * *

**

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up from the most amazing dream of my entire life. And, to ruin the high I had gotten, I found my hand down my panties, and buried inside…

Oh, and Alice standing at the door with the smuggest look on her face, and two boxes in her hands.

"Wellllll, from what we heard last night, you had some pretty damn good dreams, huh?" she waggled her eyebrows, and I blushed, bringing an almost soaked hand out. I let out a hushed scream, and ran to the bathroom and cleaned it off quickly.

"Get in the shower, and no one needs to know what you did, you naughty, naughty girl." She turned on the water, and got out all my makeup. She started to rummage through my closet, and that's when I realized what she was doing.

"Am I going somewhere today, oh PixieLord777?" I asked, using her chat name on one of her sites. She had thousands of contacts and aliases. Kinda scary, but what can you do? She liked to plan ahead.

"Yes. Didn't you know that you're going to where the sexy outfit I picked you out, and just happen to walk by Jasper right when he's about to take a break, all hot and sweaty and, if I do say so myself (which I do), horny as hell for you? I know I didn't mention it until now…" She was droning on and on while I tried to cool down. The cold shower, well, didn't feel so cold.

If even thinking of him sexually gets me so hot I can't feel cold, I wonder what being sexual, more than last night, would do. We could heat factories, most likely.

"So, tell me the exact plan, pixie girl." I hollered over the dryer, trying to make my hair dry into those weird curls. Beauty comes at a cost: no sleeping in.

"Well, here's my plan, and you'll have to read it yourself, cause right now? I'm getting everything in order." I heard a rustling in the other room, and an 'Aha!'. She found whatever she was looking for, I guessed. Then I heard a grunt, and tearing.

I flew out of the bathroom, screeching to a halt as I saw her tearing a scrap of cloth. It just so happened to be my lucky scarf from when I was five. I flew at her, grabbing it, and holding it close to me. I was kinda ticked.

"What the hell, Alice! You know this is my favorite scarf, and it has sentimental value!" I hollered at her, looking at the damage.

"I'm putting it on your purse." She huffed, snatching it back, and taking my purse. My red straw purse and a shiny scarf made of that fluffy, glittery yarn.

I didn't know, nor did I want to know until she was finished. That was the best way to deal with Alice's projects.

I put on the outfit she wanted me to wear, and did my makeup. The top, one of those sleeveless ones found most commonly in the south, was cherry red, and… oh my dear god, it had a very small frill at the edges. Alice hated frills, pearl snaps, and string ties with all her heart, and she was giving me this to wear. He may like them, but was Alice really willing to let me go away in frills? Did she think that the world would end if I didn't?

Not to say they weren't cute. I liked them, and they made me look cute, innocent, and very pretty. And that made me more suspicious. She didn't want me to look sexy, she wanted me to look… cute and adorable, like an innocent little girl.

Alice has discouraged that from the very beginning. She wanted me to see the sexy, smokin' babe that I could be, and only now realized I was. Why would she go back on that now?

"Bella? Your hair is a mess, I don't want it to look like that!" I heard her groan, and I felt her hands immediately get to work on my hair.

I continued to think about her reasons. And yet, I couldn't come up with one. Alice was hiding something, and she had a certain maneuver to all this, like she wanted to show me off as-

And then I got it. But, just in case, I decided to ask. With Alice, less can be more, but sometimes, on rare occasions; it's not even close to enough. I could be wrong.

"Spill, why are you making me look cute today?" I said the moment she was done with my hair. She had done it in a smooth style, letting it fan out behind me, and when she put a cowgirl hat on me, it made me look sweet and adorable. SO NOT Alice!!!

"He saw Normal Bella, he saw Sexy Bella, so now he sees cute, adorable, and very-in-need-of-protection Bella." She smirked. Bingo, one point for me, I was right.

"I see. Then why did you add the comment about him being horny as hell?" I countered.

"Because, he might need to learn you're not just normal and sexy, he needs to keep the big boy down sometimes. Nothing more than a cute little girl who looks like she needs protection will do that. And, something tells me he's into those three aspects. Remember, normal, sexy, and cute. Follow these principals, learn them, live them, and make them your own." She rambled to me.

"I see…. So, where's my purse and scarf?" I asked, holding out my hand. "And what the hell is in the boxes you came in with?"

She brought out a straw bag, red on the straw part, but with the scarf tied into the pattern that was previously on there. It was a pattern of a heart, a guitar, and a shape of something blobby… I realized it was Arizona.

Well, this was only going to get even better. I could feel it.

"And, the boxes… well, lets just say I'm not gonna be called aunty Alice 'til I'm thirty, got it?" She brought them for my inspection, and I created a fierce blush. Birth Control, and a box of Magnum condoms, the biggest I think there are out there….

"Alice, why did you buy these? I would hope you don't know his condom size." I looked at her, kinda freaking out. She pursed her lips, looked like she was choosing between two painful things, and decided. She brought out a light tanned leather wallet, with a guitar stitched into it.

"You might want to give this back to him." Her eyes wondered as I glared at her, and burst out laughing. That's when a condom dropped out.

Magnum…. Well, hell.

~*~

I looked at the list she gave me; once again, to make sure I got everything right.

**Remember, follow these to success!**

***One, make sure you are presentable (floof, primp, whatever you call it)**

***Now, follow the directions I gave you, they are so easy that I'm not gonna write them down. Your fault if you don't remember.**

***Okay, well, if you arrive there at 12:35, you should see a hot, sweaty, sexy body. That's your guy. Or at least, it should be.**

***Make sure you don't have this list out right in front of you when you reach him. He might grab it. **(I actually might have had it out while walking to him, and yeah, I know, space woman.)

***Okay, then, you walk up, look like you're just looking over to see what's where, and wondering around, and you had no idea he was there. As in, you had no idea he works there.**

***look cute, innocent, and like you had a good nights sleep, which I know you did, and from there, I can't see anything, so its on your own. Be charming and polite, and remember to throw in a sexy flare once in a while, next to the innocence thing! Oh, and give him his wallet back, okay? I needed the condom size and learned a lot from his wallet, by the way. He doesn't just have two brothers and parents. He has a granny he loves very much.**

**Loves and kisses, Pixie!!!**

Yeah, gotta love Alice. So, here I am, walking to Jaspers work place, and only now realizing, she never told me what he did. And what the place was for.

I learned pretty quickly, though, that it was a ranch. His family seemed to own it, because I saw a man that could only be his father out tending to Edwards bleeding leg. And, I saw Emmett carrying away a large steel object, which I couldn't even recognize. All I saw of it was a large spiky end with a little blood.

"Oh my god, are you all right?!" I asked, rushing over to the guys. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Edward looked up panicky, and the calmed down after looking around me.

He didn't want Alice to see him weak or injured. He was such a typical guy, no matter how sensual looking he might be.

"Oh, its nothin, just took off a bit more than I could chew, I guess you could say. Ouch!" his father had jabbed at him to keep him still, and it worked, because he stopped breathing, it seemed.

"Hello, miss…. Bella? I assume you're not Edwards dear Alice, because he would have puffed up bigger than a buffalo ready to charge if it was." He ignored Edwards glare, and just prodded at the cut again, earning a groan from the victim.

"Yes, I am Bella. Are you sure he'll be okay? Maybe we should take him to the hospital…." I trailed off from the look of amusement coming from Mr. Cullen.

"Bella, I'm the head of the hospital here, trust me, he'll be fine. It looks bad, but he didn't hit anything major, and it's quite shallow. I have everything I need here at home, and I appreciate your concern." He still hadn't met my eyes yet, just examining the wound.

"Well… if you're sure...." I muttered, looking at the scratches. They actually didn't look that bad, and from what I could tell, all the signs pointed out by Mr. Cullen were right.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I would shake your hand, but I don't think that's sanitary." He smiled, and for a moment, I thought, _what the hell?_ Until I saw his bloody hands. Oh, yeah, not sanitary.

"Bella? Well, I'll be damned, Jasper's gonna throw a fit since we saw you first. Don't worry though, I aint hittin on ya." Emmett boomed to us, jogging up rather quickly for someone so large. He came up to me and gave me a big bear hug, and I knew immediately he was telling the truth. Emmett just liked giving hugs. That much was obvious.

"Hey, um, by chance, is Rosy girl with ya?" he asked, looking around, eyes alight. I hated to be the one to make them darker.

"No, but, from what Alice made her up as, she's definitely going to be seeing you today." I wasn't technically lying. Rose did look all fancy and nice, so I assumed it was for him. And, she also had purple and blue on. Emmett's favorite.

"Cool! I mean good, good." Emmett had started out with a goofy grin, and tried to end it with a serious, nonchalant look. He failed, because he turned around to hide his blossoming smile.

"C'mon, little bro, lets go get you to the house. Mommas gonna throw a fit, cuz' this is the third time this month, and that damn thing, pardon me Bella, wont be getting any lighter!" he continued, helping Edward to the small building in the distance. As I watched them go, I realized that Mr. Cullen was still there, staring at me, wiping the blood off of his hands.

"So, I here you and the girls are taking a very large interest into my boys, huh?" He asked, smirking at me in the, 'I know what your doing, and I like it' way. I couldn't help but smile back. And then his smile turned sour. "And you've taken a special interest in my Jasper, haven't you?"

Uh oh, I could sense dangerous ground here. I decided to tread lightly.

"Well, I certainly do like him, but there seems to be something he's not exactly willing to tell me. I'm guessing, and this is a very well thought on guess, that it has something…" I took a leap and picked the thought floating dangerously through my head, and sticking with my intuition, "To do with his Ex-girlfriend?"

And, as if I just grew another head and horns, his eyes bugged out of his head. I'm so glad I'm a woman sometimes, but right now, my intuition seemed to hit the spot, exactly.

"Five years ago, when he had only just turned 21, on his birthday night, he went out with his girlfriend to a bar. He had a little beer here and there, and she had nothing, to make sure he got home safe. But, that night, someone had picked his keys out of his pocket." He paused, and looked at me for a second. Speculating whether to tell me the rest of the story. He shook his head, evidently thinking it wasn't the time. "He should tell you in his own time. I'm sorry I brought it up, but remember this please. It hurt him so severely, he hasn't had a date since, and I'm surprised he even took interest in you. You look nothing like her… her name was Faith."

And with that, he bowed his head to me, and left towards the house…

Dead girlfriend…. Wow. I hadn't expected that to be it. I had assumed she might have hurt him, or left him, or just been gone like that, but… a dead lover is always remembered, and it's always painful….

I was walking in a daze, when I realized I had found who I was looking for.

Right in front of me, about 10 yards from me, was a sweating tan, and… well, the hottest man I've ever seen working hard on putting huge stones from a pile into an orderly fashion… into a building of some kind. I realized, since it was a ranch, maybe a windmill? Who knows? Maybe a well. I did see a hole in the ground…

Back to the man, though. He was shirtless, completely this time, and he had his back to me, cowboy hat sitting on his head and blocking his view of me. Every time he lifted a stone, his arms bulged huge, almost like Emmett's did, but more impressive to me. His pants were riding low, and I could see a very nice V going down into a trail of hair.

But, what was on his back caught my eyes, and then caught my tongue into my throat. I looked on in horror as his muscles kept rippling under a blanket of scars, all over his back, and they would have been barely noticeable, if there hadn't been hundreds of them. They were tiny little lines and crescents, all over his back and neck, growing an angry red in the sun and strain from working. He still looked as handsome, but it now had a terrible beauty. He had very bad things happen to him, and it broke my heart to see it. He stopped suddenly, gasping and grabbing at his back, at the largest scar, probably a foot long, along the left side of his back.

Right at the back way to his heart. Someone had tried to kill him.

He took his hat off, and wiped his head. He had this look on his face like he had sunburn, and was rubbing it with a brush. His scar was hurting him. I quickly recollected myself, and was satisfied that he hadn't noticed me at all. Until I smiled and waved.

"Bella! Well, what do ya know?" He smiled, and broke into a jog towards me. I still had that friendly, superficial smile on my face, trying to mask my horror at what had happened to him.

"Hey, I was just in the neighborhood…." He looked at me skeptically, and I realized my voice sounded like I wasn't just in the neighborhood…. So I decided to save myself.

"Really?" he asked, and crossed his arms, his smile turning into 'an uh-huh' and I'm a chicken like one.

"Okay, I wasn't just in the neighborhood…. The pixie girl took something of yours, and I wanted to return it. She was trying to make sure… you know… you were a good guy. You know, you can tell a lot about people from their purses or wallets." I let out in a rush, handing him his wallet.

He smiled, and took my wallet, tipping his hat off, and then said, "Well, thank ye much for it, I thought I lost it in that little tuff at the bar." He opened it, and his eyes widened, and he picked something up… a note? He read it carefully, frowned, and then he burst out laughing, like I did when his condom fell out.

"What? What is it?" I asked, grabbing the note from his laughter ridden body.

**Dear Jasper, the man currently trying to mate with our dearest Bella.**

**Treat her well, or we'll kick your cowboy ass, and don't think I can't. I am very fast and very strong for such a tiny thing. Oh, and by the way, Belly boo may have something to tell you if you ever try anything bad, from what I have seen of your…. Gun protector.**

**From, the Pixie, Alice**

"Oh my god……" I gasped, and that brought more laughs from Jasper.

"So, she saw my gun protector, huh?" he roared, and he actually fell to the ground and kept on laughing, "Well, I better watch my cowboy ass, then, cause that girl seems very confident in her ability to kick it!"

"She can, she's a master black belt." I said, in a calm, matter of fact voice. This, unfortunately, wasn't a lie. Complete truth was used, and Jasper picked up on that. He stopped laughing.

"Wow. She's just full of surprises, isn't she?" he raised his eyebrow, and smirked again. He jumped to his feet, and brushed his back off.

"So, what did you come here to see?" he spread his arms out, like, 'this, maybe?'

"I came to see you, and to ask if you wanted to go out somewhere. I hadn't quite figured that out, really, so… maybe you know a place I could ask you out to?" I answered, because I wanted him to realize I was very honest.

"Well, I'm not so sure, I mean, I was gonna drop by this girls house, that I helped rebuild, and ask her if she wanted to go dancing again, since her last time was ruined by this total ass of a guy, you know the type." He looked at me like he was really sorry he had to turn me down. Jerk, he was messing with me.

"Well, hm…. I guess I'll just have to go out with the girls if you're busy…" I acted slightly hurt, and turned away. I caught his confused expression, and walked a few steps before turning back to him with a smile.

"Oh, you're so funny, missy, I'm bustin' up here…" he said hysterically, and I had to laugh at the way his drawl made it sound. So sexy….

"So, I would love to accompany you. Unless you help girls out with their houses all the time, and you _really_ have another girl you took out a few nights ago." I winked at him. Alice would be so proud.

"It's a date." He drawled with a smirk. And, I was glad I was able to stay dry… all thanks go to the tampon Alice shoved at me (at least she didn't shove it in me) for this very reason. My period was 13 days ago….. heheh.

* * *

Jaspers P.O.V

It was night again, and I had taken Bella to this amazing club. We didn't have any trouble tonight, and she and I had a good time, and talked, even though I couldn't for the life of me remember what about… which was odd. I would remember anything this angel said.

All of a sudden, the car ride didn't seem to take us all that long, cuz we were at her doorstep in a very short amount of time. I looked at her, relishing the sight of her pretty little body in its wrappings.

She had on this long sleeved blouse, with little wavy frills at the end, and a pair of cowgirl boots made to look like snakeskin. Her jeans were so tight, they looked like they were painted onto her flawless skin. And, if I may say so myself, they cupped her cute little ass perfectly. Her hair was curly and wavy all over, making her look like a wild rider.

"Well, I had a good time tonight… do you want to continue it?" she winked at me, and all of a sudden, we were in her room, making out and completely naked. She was hitched at my hips, and as she pushed me down, I saw the light make her breasts sway just the right way, making me moan and take hold of them instead.

It all felt so good, being inside her, finally, that I forgot everything around me, until I was lost in our orgasm. We had both finished at the same time….

And at that point, unfortunately, I woke up with the covers pulled back, and finding myself relaxed and covered. Crap.

I shook my head in disgust, that it was only a dream; I hadn't ravished her all night long…. Well, maybe one day I would.

I got straight into the shower, taking one cold one, then a hot one to sooth my nerves. I was wondering whether or not I should ask her out, or wait a while. We had only just gone out the night before, but that didn't go over so well… though I did get to dance with the girl….

~*~

It was around 2, maybe three, I didn't know, when my back started to act up again. The long cut at the back of my heart was aching, so it was time to stop for the day. The little well I was making to make sure the there were more than a few water sources was taking forever. I had taken my shirt off around ten in the morning, so I knew id be sweatin' bullets.

I had decided to try to ask. I mean, this girl is amazin'! I hope she doesn't think I'm being pushy or anything, cuz' I really do like her. And, something about my dream last night seemed to be screaming, "Ask her out! _**THIS SHIT WILL HAPPEN!!!!**_" I always listen to my instincts, so, I was pretty pissed now.

My wallet must have gotten lost in the little brawl, if anyone could call it that, at the bar last night. That was my last damn condom. And I wouldn't even dare do it without one, cuz last time….

Before I could think of it, Bella was smiling and waving at me a few yards away. Heh, she seemed to save me whenever I thought about my past, and I was grateful for my new little angel. Just hopin' that she could put up with it after tonight…

_'Dude, seriously, what makes you so sure you'll get it tonight? Huh'_

_'Well,' _I thought back to that little voice in the back of my head, _'Something's gonna happen tonight, and I hope it's me makin' sweet love to this girl. Of course, I'd understand if she said no…'_

And I stopped. Bella didn't look anything like she did normally, or the night before. She looked like an innocent little girl now, and I couldn't make out why. She looked cute as hell, and I immediately wanted to hold her in my arms. But that would make me weird, huh?

"Bella? Well, what do ya know?" I smiled like an idiot, and broke into a jog towards her. She had this strained, kinda weird smile, that became more natural as I walked towards her. Uh oh, somethin's up.

"Hey, I was just in the neighborhood…." She started, and from the I-really-doubt-that look I was giving her, she decided to save herself.

"Really?" I asked, and crossed my arms.

"Okay, I wasn't just in the neighborhood…. The pixie girl took something of yours, and I wanted to return it. She was trying to make sure… you know… you were a good guy. You know, you can tell a lot about people from their purses or wallets." She let it out, taking my wallet from her purse. Well, well, little pixie girl had many talents.

"Well, thank ye much for it, I thought I lost it in that little tuff at the bar." I tipped my hat off, gave her my biggest smile, and opened my wallet. There was a piece of paper that I was sure wasn't mine, it was pink.

**Dear Jasper, the man currently trying to mate with our dearest Bella.**

**Treat her well, or we'll kick your cowboy ass, and don't think I can't. I am very fast and very strong for such a tiny thing. Oh, and by the way, Belly boo may have something to tell you if you ever try anything bad, from what I have seen of your…. Gun protector.**

**From, the Pixie, Alice**

"What? What is it?" She asked, grabbing the note from me while I cracked down into chuckles so hard I nearly peed myself. Not a good thing to do, though.

"Oh my god……" She gasped, and that brought more laughs from me.

"So, she saw my gun protector, huh?" I laughed even louder, and I fell to the ground and kept on laughing, "Well, I better watch my cowboy ass, then, cause that girl seems very confident in her ability to kick it!"

"She can, she's a master black belt." Bella said, face completely innocent, and I could tell she was tellin' the truth. Wow, little Alice really did have many talents.

"Wow. She's just full of surprises, isn't she?" I commented, raising my brow. She blushed deep red. "So, what did you come here to see?" I spread my arms out and flexed a little. She blushed deep and bit her bottom lip. Oh yeah, she liked my muscles.

"I came to see you, and to ask if you wanted to go out somewhere. I hadn't quite figured that out, really, so… maybe you know a place I could ask you out to?" She answered.

"Well, I'm not so sure, I mean, I was gonna drop by this girls house, that I helped rebuild, and ask her if she wanted to go dancing again, since her last time was ruined by this total ass of a guy, you know the type." I joked, but instantly regretted it. Bella seemed to have thought I was serious!

"Well, hm…. I guess I'll just have to go out with the girls if you're busy…" She started to walk away, and I couldn't let her leave like that! I was joking! Crap, crap, crap!!!!! Then she turned around, giving me a devilish smile and a wink.

"Oh, you're so funny, missy, I'm bustin' up here…" I drawled hysterically, and she laughed, smiling even wider. Was it just me, or did she seem to like the way I talk?

"So, I would love to accompany you. Unless you help girls out with their houses all the time, and you _really_ have another girl you took out a few nights ago." She winked at me, and at that moment I saw sexy Bella winking at me, and then I saw dream Bella, beneath me, shining with sweat….

No! not here, you cannot get away with a boner here man! Tight jeans don't let you do that!

"It's a date." I agreed, and I was lucky she didn't seem to hear my moan in that. God, I was really hoping I didn't have to rub one out before our date; I wanted her to feel great tonight… if anything happened.

Before she turned away, something fell out of her purse, and when she was a safe distance away, I picked it up and examined it.

Magnum Trojan, the exact same size as mine. I flipped open my wallet, and there it was, my Magnum.

Oh, Miss Bella, you're in for a big treat tonight….

* * *

**A/N Okay, well, um, help. That's all I have to say. I have had this one done for a while, and sorry, but I was trying to get ideas for the next one. I have NOTHING! Please, people, suggestions, tell me what you think should happen, or this story is in danger of being discontinued! I have a few ideas for later in the chapters, but right now? I got nothin. I was thinking of adding Jacob soon, but not in the next one. Maybe having the next chapter about the other girls and guys? Maybe Rose and Emmett can't wait for themselves to get to know each other???**

**Well, yeah. And, also, Faith, we love you, and you are in our hearts. Rest in piece. She, I hope, is happy with her role. As said before, she loved Jasper, and I decided, as a tribute, she needed to be his lover. So, Bella might find out soon what really happened, btu right now, lets keep it cool.**

**So, please, review, because I got a few reviews for this last chapter, but not as much as I would have liked… please, reviews give me more inspiration to write, and with only a few of them, there's no real use wasting much time on a story, if no one is going to read and encourage it.**

**Thanks, TheDevimangel**


	8. Authors Note One

**Hello. Due to the inconvenience of the internets plagiarism prevention, someone has stolen my idea for silver eyed cowboy, and the story they posted is still, after all these months, being processed to remove. There is no doubt that I made all the chapters first, because they only made it to chapter four. However, I am deeply wounded that someone would actually do such a mean and spiteful thing, and I have lost my inspiration to write. I'm sorry to those that I've promised a new chapter to, but I keep coming up blank. Every idea I have seems good at first, but is nowhere near good enough.**

**I have, however, taken some steps to destroying this evil, conniving fellow, and I have informed the manager of the opposing site. That was over two months ago. The story has gotten such good ratings, he refuses to remove it, and is currently being sued. Thank you, and remember, don't steal from me. I don't like it, and its also AGAINST THE LAW! Oh, and I told you people that Piper's mom was a lawyer, and she's only to happy to help out a friend.**

**I have found that I had written a new chapter for another story, the beginning of Bella's Heartbreak, and the possibilities… this was immediately after I read twilight for the first time, and had just finished new moon. This is the way I imagined my character, the girl I compare most story characters to, living through twilight, however, I just basically made it turn into Bella.**

**If you have any comments, concerns, or wishes, please leave them in reviews or messages. Also, this does not mean My Silver Eyed Cowboy will stop altogether. It just means that for now, my beloved story has been taken by the FBI into evidence, and can be removed when I have signed for them out. I cannot 'sign them out' until I get justice for this wrong. And yes, I know I'm being very strange and stiffly formal in this note, unlike most of my writing, but again, I'm pissed off, so** **please don't make this worse.**

**I do love you all, and thank you for supporting me. Again, please leave comments in reviews or in messages, thank you, and please, read my new story, just to see if I can make that go anywhere. It will be posted at ten o' clock on 11/6/09.**

**With sadness….. TheDevimangel**


End file.
